


Just What I Needed

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Exchange, M/M, Piercings, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how you'd expected to end your night, but you brought him home with you and you can't bring yourself to regret anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bettername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> What an interesting prompt to work with!! I'd never thought about these two together, but I had a fantastic time drawing them.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/85499121941/homestuck-rarepair-swap-authors-have-been)


End file.
